warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Aki-chan86
Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Moospelz. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Lilienblüte (Diskussion) 09:31, 10. Jan. 2011 Eine Frage Ich wollte fragen wie man sich hier registriert? 31.16.49.234 15:53, 5. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Moorpfote möchte das sein accont gelöscht wird. Kannst ddu das machen? Gruß (Dunkelmond (Diskussion) 12:21, 18. Jan. 2015 (UTC)) Hello from Russian Wiki Hi, I'm an administrator of Russian Wiki about Warriors, you can see me here sometimes (I do interlanguage links to my wiki). There is a newyear event, a wiki-battle between several Russian Wikis today and my Wiki takes part in this voting. Our candidate is Lionblaze, but our rival is very powerful. So, I'd like to ask your Wiki to help us if you want. Please, don't think that it's some kind of spam. If you don't agree I'll understand. And I'd be glad to help you when you need it. If you are agree I'll give you a link to the event. PricklyStar (Diskussion) 17:19, 6. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Last Hope and event "The Last Hope" has been already released on 17th December 2014, although 2015 is written inside the book (probably it was printed faster than it was expected). There is the site of OLMA Media Group and there is written 2014. You can vote here. I don't know... Can you ask your users vote? PricklyStar (Diskussion) 17:52, 6. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Dracopedia... So, hier sind die Wünsche, was bitte alles in die Charabox soll :P *Name *Alter *Schuppenfarbe *Augenfarbe *Rasse *Lebend/Tod *Vorkommen So, das wars^^ Danke schonmal im Voraus :) MfG Death Like a Boss B) 22:40, 10. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Blood666 Death Like a Boss B) 22:40, 10. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Ich muss weg :( Hi Aki, heute hat das Rehazentrum angerufen und ich kann am 20. Januar, nach einem Jahr wartezeit, endlich zur Reha! Ich weiß aber noch nicht, ob es dort internet gibt, und wie oft ich nach Hause darf. Also kann es sein, das ich eine ganze weile nicht da bin. Tut mir leid, das ich dich so kurzfristig alleine lassen muss, aber ich habe es heute erst erfahren. Ich werde trotzdem die Dinge, für die ich kein Internet brauche, weiter machen. Also Mangas Übersetzen, Zeittafel weiterbearbeiten und Character arts für Wings of Fire machen. Ich hoffe mal wir lesen uns bald wieder und du vergisst mich nicht^^ LG 19:19, 12. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Covers Hallo, mein Deutch ist nicht sehr gut, also gehe ich in English sprechen. I am admin of the Dutch wikia, do you know where I can find the German (also Dutch) covers without text, just only the cat. Because till now I couldn't find one. --User:Goudvacht 20:14, 15. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Das war echt mies.. Tach erst mal..Ich wollte nach langem überlegen mal etwas sagen...Also : 1. Bin ich natürlich nicht tot , wäre auch schwer zu glauben.. 2. Ich fand das richtig sche*ße das du das mit meinem Doppel Account gesagt hast...Du hattest versprochen es niemanden zu sagen..Zumindest..Ich würde gerne wieder kommen , aber erst will ich wenigstens eine Entschuldigung...Also fang ich mal an mit Frieden schließen..Soll'n wir wieder Brudis sein? ..:3 Grüße,Jeff. .... Hey , ich wollte nur kurz Rückmeldung geben von wegen Account und so... Also ich behalte meinen richtigen (The real Jeffery Woods). Und ich glaub ich verstehe auch langsam wieso du das verraten hast^^.. Ich werde heute auch irgendwann wieder in den Chat kommen... ( Und mit Brudis meinte ich bei dir jetzt erstmal nicht beste Freunde sondern sowas wie wir waren bevor der ganze Mist passiert ist ^^') (The real Jeffery Woods (Diskussion) 13:09, 18. Jan. 2015 (UTC)) Screenshot Moin. :) Hier der Bildschirmausschnitt bzgl des Falls vorhin im Chat. MfG, 18:36, 18. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Frage Hay Aki, eine Frage, und zwar habe ich auf meiner Discu ganz oben so einen "Tabview-Code" (Ich hoffe du weißt was ich meine, wenn nicht, schau einfach auf meiner Discu vorbei). Also und wenn man sich diesen Code mal in der normalen (Also nicht in Quelltext) Version anschaut, steht am Rand nochmal hinter solchen eckigen Punkten 2013,2014. Nun jetzt wollte ich fragen wie ich die Jahreszahlen (Bzw. die Punkte) weg bekomme ohne den Code zu löschen? Achja, vllt hast du ja schon Erfahrungen gesammelt was den Code angeht, da meine Diskussionsseite schon seit längerem totale Störungen hat. Zudem "Aktuallisiert" sich dieser Tabview Code irgendwie, vllt weißt du ja was ich damit meine und weißt vllt auch, wie ich diese Störung wegbekommen kann. Und noch eine andere Frage, wenn man mit vier Tilden unterschreibt (Also mit seiner Signatur) dann steht bei mir immer, wenn ich mir zB. auf Discus meine Siggi in Quelltextversion ansehe, immer der komplette Code. Bei Anderen steht da aber meistens nur Benutzer:NAME|Signatur (In Klammern) oder sowas. Weißt du wie ich das ändern kann? Wäre cool wenn du eine Antwort kennst, lieben Gruß, 09:47, 19. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Auch eine Frage: Hey Aki, ich bin zwar im Chat, aber bevor ich es vergesse, schreib ich dich besser hier mal an. Als ich mir die Seite für die Admin- und Chatmodabstimmungsseite nochmal ansah, entdeckte ich bei meinem Abschnitt, etwas, das nicht stimmt: Bei dem Kontrapunkt ist der Nutzer nicht verlinkt, der ihn verfasst hat, beziehungsweise ist da Geißel eingetragen, obwohl Brombeerschweif diesen Punkt verfasste. Nur isg ihre Signatur irgendwie nicht mehr da. Ich habe Geißel schon gefragt, aber sie hat mir bestätigt, dass sie damit gar nichts zutun hat. Hier der Link nochmal: Warrior_Cats_Wiki_Diskussion:Admin-_und_Chat-Moderatoren-Vorschläge#Traumschwinge Naja, das ist eben etwas komisch, ich wollte es dir nur ausrichten. Liebe Grüße :Wenn ich meinen Senf dazugeben darf - vielleicht hat das etwas damit zu tun? http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Brombeerschweif/Sig?diff=271741&oldid=223532 : 16:56, 20. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :Huhu, Ja ehm ich mische mich dann auch mal ein, weil es ja irgendwie um mich geht... :D Habe da gerade mal nach geschaut, da hat sich wohl ein Anonymus an meiner Signatur vergriffen ;) Habe es Rückgängig gemacht und jetzt sollte eigentlich wieder alles normal sein. 18:09, 20. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Re: Hilfe Hay Aki, erstmal Danke für die lieben Geburtztagswünsche :3 Und jz zu dem Tabview zeug. Also, erstmal zu dem mit 2015. Ich hatte die Archiv-Seite für 2015 noch garnicht erstellt sondern das direkt mit meiner Diskussionsseite verlinkt da ich die Archiv-Seiten für das neue Jahr immer erst Ende des alten Jahre/Anfang des neuen Jahres mache o: Und zu der Endlosschleife, es scheint als hast du es behoben, da bin ich dir dankbar für da es schon ziemlich genervt hat :D Zu der Signatur: Ich hoffe mal das es klappt, werden wir ja jetzt sehen :3 Danke nochmal für deine Hilfe und deine lieben Wünsche, hoffe du hast noch einen schönen Abend, bis dann deine 17:58, 20. Jan. 2015 (UTC) So hab nochmal geschaut, es scheint immernoch nicht besser zu sein. Habe sie aber korrekt eingebunden :/ LG Mais So'n paar Fragen :3 Hey Akku o/ hab mal so ein paar Fragen :3 #Warum sind eigentlich so viele Seiten (ok, viel ist wahrscheinlich übertrieben... aber halt alle Bücher und Hierarchien bis Fluss der Finsternis und sogar ein paar Charas :/) bearbeitungsgeschützt? ._. Hat das nen besonderen Grund oder ist das einfach nur so so? #Warum sind die Bücher und Hierarchien bis Fluss der Finsternis geschützt und ab Verbannt nicht mehr? (und dann ab Der verschollene Krieger wieder...) #Warum heißt ein Charakter in diesem Wiki Larchkit und im englischen und russischen Wiki Larchkit? Im Brief von Wiki steht ja auch Larchkit...(auch wenn sie da ein k'' vergessen hat^^) Ich hoffe, du kannst mir da vielleicht weiterhelfen :) Lg, 22:19, 2. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Vielen Dank :3 Vielen, vielen Dank für die Infobox^^ Ich weiß nicht wie ich mich dafür bei dir revanchieren (keine Ahnung wie man das schreibt^^) kann. Falls du irgendwas brauchst, helfen kann ich dir ja schlecht, dann sag einfach Bescheid :3 Lg 08:46, 3. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Dankeschön :) Hey Akku, vielen Dank für deine Antworten! Fehler hab ich jetzt keine gefunden, außer dass Dapplepelt voll mit Fehlern ist: Im zweiten Satz fehlt ''fragt; es muss unterhält statt unterhaltet heißen; im dritten Absatz fehlen zwei Kommas: ... wenn die Katzen, die weggehen, auch noch die letzte Beute "stehlen", ...; nochmal klingt sehr umgangssprachlich, vllt sollte man eher noch einmal schreiben im Abschnitt von Secrets of the Clans steht einmal Dappletail statt Dapplepelt. Das ist alles, was mir so aufgefallen ist, könnte aber auch noch mehr sein ^^ Warum ich dich nach gesperrten Seiten frage, wenn ich keine Fehler gefunden habe? Warum wohl xP In die Wildnis: fi:Villiin luontoon ru:Стань диким! Feuer und Eis: fi:Tuli ja jää ru:Огонь и лёд es:Fuego y hielo Geheimnis des Waldes: fi:Salaisuuksien metsä ru:Лес секретов es:El bosque de los secretos Vor dem Sturm: fi:Myrsky nousee ru:Бушующая стихия es:Antes de la tormenta Gefährliche Spuren: fi:Vaarallinen polkuru:Опасная тропа es:Huellas peligrosas Stunde der Finsternis: fi:Pimeyden hetki ru:Битва за лес es:La hora más oscura Feuersterns Mission: fi:Tulitähden tehtävä ru:Миссия Огнезвёзда Mitternacht: fi:Keskiyö (kirja) ru:Полночь (книга) Mondschein: fi:Kuunnousu ru:Восход луны es:Claro de luna Morgenröte: fi:Aamunkoi ru:Рассвет Sternenglanz: fi:Tähtiyö ru:Звёздный свет Dämmerung: fi:Iltahämärä ru:Сумерки Sonnenuntergang: fi:Auringonlasku ru:Закат Der geheime Blick: fi:Näkö nl:Geheim verbond ru:Знак трёх Fluss der Finsternis: fi:Pimeyden joki ru:Тёмная река In die Wildnis/Hierarchie: ru:Стань диким!/Списки племён es:En territorio salvaje/Filiaciones Feuer und Eis/Hierarchie: ru:Огонь и лёд/Списки племён nl:Water en vuur/De Clans es:Fuego y hielo/Filiaciones Geheimnis des Waldes/Hierarchie: ru:Лес секретов/Списки племён nl:Geheimen/De Clans es:El bosque de los secretos/Filiaciones Vor dem Sturm/Hierarchie: ru:Бушующая стихия/Списки племён nl:Voor de storm/De Clans es:Antes de la tormenta/Filiaciones Gefährliche Spuren/Hierarchie: ru:Опасная тропа/Списки племёнnl:Gevaar!/De Clans Stunde der Finsternis/Hierarchie: ru:Битва за лес/Списки племён nl:Vuurproef/De Clans Mitternacht/Hierarchie: ru:Полночь/Списки племён nl:Middernacht (Boek)/De Clans es:Medianoche (Libro)/Filiaciones Mondschein/Hierarchie: ru:Восход луны/Списки племён es:Claro de luna/Filiaciones nl:Maannacht/De Clans Morgenröte/Hierarchie: ru:Рассвет/Списки племён nl:Dageraad/De Clans Sternenglanz/Hierarchie: ru:Звёздный свет/Списки племён nl:Sterrenlicht/De Clans Dämmerung/Hierarchie: ru: Сумерки/Списки племён nl:Schemering/De Clans Sonnenuntergang/Hierarchie: ru:Закат/Списки племён nl:Zonsondergang/De Clans Der geheime Blick/Hierarchie: ru:Знак трёх/Списки племён Fluss der Finsternis/Hierarchie: ru:Тёмная река/Списки племён Schatten (SC): ru:Сумрачная Звезда Dapplepelt: ru:Пестрошёрс Cloudspots: fi:Cloudspots ru:Облачник Viiel Spaß :'D Glg, 09:14, 3. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Neuer Ava :3 Heeey :D Ich hab deinen Ava fertig , hoffe dass er dir gefällt ^^' (The real Jeffery Woods (Diskussion) 14:01, 7. Feb. 2015 (UTC)) thumb|239px Ich bin's Lichtedelstein ;) Bin doch noch wach^^ ,ich wollte nur fragen ob man ändern kann, dass vllt. noch ein Admin dabei ist. Auf Deutsch kann ich auch ein Admin sein. Bis morgen! ^^ Lichtedelstein (Diskussion) 22:36, 9. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Ist okay Aki ;) Ich werde hier noch viele Bearbeitungen machen! Alles Gute Dies und das Hi, ich bins mal wieder :3 Hab noch mal son paar Fragen und so... #Interlanguage-Link für Gefährliche Spuren/Hierarchie: es:Huellas peligrosas/Filiaciones #Die Seiten Begriffe und Clan Sprache überschneiden sich seeehr, könnte man die nicht eigentlich zu einer Seite zusammenfassen? ^^ #Was ist eigentlich mit der Facebook-Seite vom Wiki? Da wurde so ca. ein Jahr nix mehr gepostet...? Liebe Grüße, 15:36, 16. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Stammbäume freigeben und Mangabilder Hi^^ Habe mal ausnahmsweise wieder Internet :D. Ich glaub das hab ich schonmal gefragt, habe aber die Antwort vergessen (ich glaube ich werd alt O.O). Könntest du die zum Bearbeiten gesperrten Stammbäume entsperren? Weil wir ja wieder mal die Namen aktualisieren müssen (Saatjunges, Samenjunges wäre mir lieber gewesen ^^;). Sorry das ich die Mangabilder nicht ordentlich rein machen konnte. Ich hab einfach nur zu kurz Internet. Aber ihr habt die ja ganz gut eingefädelt^^; LG 17:10, 23. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Chat-Moderatoren Titel Hey Aki, Ich habe ja letztens schon mal mit dir drüber geredet und dir gesagt, dass ich überlege, meine Titel abzugeben. Jetzt möchte ich dich bitten, ihn mir weg zu machen. Es hat mehrere Gründe, dass ich meinen Titel als Chat-Moderator in diesem Wiki nun ablege. Wegen mir, aber auch wegen dem Wiki, es ist aber keinesfalls irgendwer gezielt daran schuld, es liegt einfach nur an der ganzen Entwicklung dieser Plattform. Zum einen finde ich, dass sich einfach alles krass geändert hat. Früher waren Chat-Moderatoren Teil eines wundervollen Teams das immer zusammenarbeitete, heute macht einfach jeder, Admin sowie Chat-Moderator, sein eigenes Ding und beschließt Dinge allein. Chat-Moderatoren sind nichts mehr außer Leute mit einem Stern hinterm Namen die im Chat sind, obwohl Admins oder gar normale User die sich wichtiger fühlen schon alles klären, und vor allem normale User die denken sie kennen die Regeln besser. Außerdem wird man gar nicht mehr mit einbezogen, ich habe dich ja schon mal drauf angesprochen, dass ich es blöd finde nichts mehr zu erfahren, Beispielsweise das es neue Wahlen für Mods und Admins gab wusste ich nichts davon. Wenige Tage später kam wieder eine neue Regelung, dass man Wörter wie ,,fuck‘‘ versternen muss, wovon ich, obwohl es als ChatMod ja nicht schlecht wäre, wieder nichts erfuhr. Außerdem finde ich viele Regelungen sowieso quatsch, aber das ist ja nur meine Meinung. Generell finde ich ist es einfach nicht mehr wie früher, früher kannte man hier jeden, kam mit jedem gut aus, das war es immer was ich an diesem Wiki so schätze, es ist eine kleine Art Familie wo immer jemand da ist. Heute ist es nicht mehr so, ständig kommt irgendwer neues in den Chat, man kennt keinen mehr und ich für meinen Teil kann die Leute nicht mal auseinander halten. Es ist immer total überfüllt und die meisten reden aneinander vorbei. Zum anderen liegt es aber auch sehr an mir, ich weiß, dass ich mich stark verändert habe, früher war ich stets freundlich, lieb, für jeden da und wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, meine Meinung zu irgendeinem einfach mal so zu sagen. Heute ist das nicht mehr so, ich sage immer meine Meinung und wenn mir was nicht passt oder ich etwas überflüssig finde, sage ich das auch. Der Titel ist für mich dann eher eine Art ,,Achtung‘‘, dass ich mich doch zurück halte, aber das bin ich nicht, wenn ich hier bin, möchte ich auch so sein wie ich bin und mich nicht verstellen müssen nur weil ich durch den Stern besonders freundlich sein möchte. Außerdem kenne ich hier auch kaum mehr jemanden und möchte auch nicht mit Leuten von hier befreundet sein, da ich (im Gegensatz zu früher, wodurch ich auch eine meiner jetzigen Freundinnen hier kennen lernte) hier keine Freunde mehr haben will, ich kann mich normal mit den Leuten unterhalten, will aber nicht mit ihnen befreundet sein. Das liegt einfach daran, dass ich mehr als genügend Freunde in echt habe die ich aus der Schule oder aus anderen Orten kenne, da brauch ich keine aus dem Internet. Mag vielleicht fies klingt, ist aber nicht böse gemeint, ich habe aber auch durch die Abschlussklasse, womit ich mein Abi anstrebe und mein Pferd kaum mehr Zeit für den Chat. Außerdem ist der Chat für mich eher eine Pflicht geworden statt ein Platz zum spaß haben, ich komme nur her weil ich den Stern habe, natürlich werde ich auch ohne den Stern ab und an noch mal reinschauen, aber ich möchte mich hier nicht weiter für etwas verantworten. Tut mir leid für den langen Text, aber ich wollte dir, wenn ich meinen Titel schon abgebe, wenigstens eine vernünftige Begründung dafür geben. :) Wäre toll, wenn du vielleicht in den Chat kommen könntest, wollte es dir eigentlich Pesönlich im Chat sagen aber hab dich leider seit gestern nicht angetroffen. :/ Lg :) 20:13, 23. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Eltern-Informationen Hallo Aki, ich arbeite aktuell an einem Wikia-weiten Informationssystem, das speziell an Eltern gerichtet ist, damit diese sich aus erster Hand darüber informieren können, wofür sich ihre Sprösslinge so interessieren, und dabei nicht auf irgendwelche Internetartikel angewiesen sind, deren Autoren sich eher nur oberflächlich mit bestimmten Themen auseinandersetzen. Ihr als Experten auf diesem Spezialgebiet könnt jedoch wesentlich tiefgründigere Informationen bereitstellen. Nähere Infos zum ganzen Projekt gibt es dann natürlich noch in einem speziellen Beitrag, sobald sämtliche Vorarbeit getätigt worden ist, die bei solchen Projekten so anfällt. Um für den Start dieser sogenannten „Eltern-Informationen“ schon vorab einen Schwung an solchen Seiten parat zu haben, wollte ich dich fragen, ob ihr vor der Ankündigung nicht schon entsprechende Seite erstellen möchtet. Der Einheitlichkeit und Auffindbarkeit wegen schlage ich die Seite Project:Eltern-Informationen im Projektnamensraum vor. Vorlagen zum Ausfüllen findest du hier im Community Wiki. Such dir einfach eine aus, kopiere den kompletten Code und erstelle die Vorlage hier in eurer Community (alternativ kannst du auch Spezial:Exportieren und Spezial:Importieren verwenden). Sollten die Vorlagen für euch ungenügend sein – sind schließlich nur ein generisches Hilfsgerüst –, könnt ihr sie gerne individualisieren. Ein kleines Beispiel, wie es aussehen könnte, findet ihr im Mordors Schatten Wikia Lasst es mich bitte wissen, wenn ihr Fragen haben solltet :) Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 17:28, 24. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Ist toll geworden, danke dir vielmals! :Wenn du Zeit und Lust haben solltest, darfst du natürlich auch gerne entsprechende Seiten für andere Wikias anlegen, in denen du aktiv bist. Du darfst mir in dem Fall dann auch gerne Bescheid geben, damit ich die Seiten in unser Eltern-Info-Verzeichnis aufnehmen kann. Das gilt natürlich auch für andere, die das hier lesen sollten :D :Gruß und nochmals vielen Dank :Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 11:11, 2. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Re Bitte was? Was hab ich denn gemacht? Ich war auf Mais seite und hab sie nur verteidigt. Du kannst Mais persönlich fragen. Ich werde mich so lange nicht entschuldigen, bis ich weiß um was es geht und das er endlich aufhört mein Land zu beleidigen. MfG Grünfell (Diskussion) 19:07, 25. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Hallo :) Ich vermisse dich auch sehr! Es ist sehr anstrengend hier in der Reha, aber ich hoffe, das es mir helfen wird. Ich habe immer mal eine begrenzte Zeit lang Internet hier im Haus, das Nutze ich dann meist. Ich warte immer noch auf Antwort von Vicky, sie scheint zur Zeit inaktiv zu sein. Schreibt auch nichts auf Facebook. Da können wir einfach nur warten. Es währe sehr lieb, wenn du dich um den Namen und Fragenblog von mir kümmern könntest, bis ich wieder mehr Zeit habe. Das ist gut, ich bessere die Stammbäume nämlich sehr gerne aus :) Außerdem ist die Zeittafel fast fertig! Staffel 5 fehlt noch, und dann nur noch Formsachen, dann habe ich alles eingetragen. Ich mag die Verweisseiten sehr gern. Und ich habe ein paar Bücher auch auf englisch, also kann ich mich da ja auch einbringen. Könntest du im Warrior-Cats-Fan-Wiki in der Übersetzungsübersicht mal bei den Katzen, wo esmehrere Übersetzungsmöglichkeiten gibt die markieren, die du bevorzugen würdest? Damit wir das irgendwann mal fertig haben^^ Lg 15:10, 27. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Warrot Cats Fans hier ist es :) 16:24, 28. Feb. 2015 (UTC) AW:Facebook-Seite Hey Akku, mir geht's ganz gut soweit, und dir? Ja, stimmt, ich bin leider nicht mehr so oft im Chat wie ich gern wäre, dass liegt daran, dass ich in meinem RL grad ziemlich viel zu tun hab, vor allem wegen der Schule... Oberstufe ist echt anstrengend ^^ ich versuch aber, weiterhin meine täglichen Bearbeitungen hier und im Warrior Cats Fragen zu machen und an Wochenenden und in den Ferien hab ich bestimmt auch wieder mehr Zeit für den Chat :) Zu den Facebookseiten: Ja, ich bin Mitadministratorin einer Seite namens WarriorCats, hab da auch schon mal nen Beitrag von der Fb-Seite des Wikis geteilt, der allerdings von der Hauptadministratorin der Seite wieder gelöscht wurde, weil sie das als Werbung ansah und auf ihrer Seite keine Werbung wollte (ich schreib schon wieder zu lange Sätze :|). Wegen der Fb-Seite vom Wiki... ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht, ob ich das hinkrieg. Meine Mom kontrolliert ganz gerne mal meinen Facebookaccount und die findet Wikia nicht so toll (leider). Muss ich mal drüber nachdenken, wie ich das machen könnte^^ Was meinst eig du mit "normale Sachen posten"? Liebe Grüße (auch an die anderen im Chat!♡), 15:14, 5. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Hallo Aki.chan86, ich wollte mal fragen, ob ich hier ein bisschen Werbung für meinen Wikia machen könnte, da hier ja ziemlich viel los ist. LG (Diskussion) 19:39, 24. Mär. 2015 (UTC) panteon Screenshots Hallo. Hier die vier Screenshots (da Skype ja nicht wirklich senden wollte). Hoffe, man erkennt was, da ich den Bildschirm meines PCs im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes abfotografiert habe. :o 09:23, 29. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Hi Ja, das stimmt, wieder ein graues Haar mehr ;D Läuft alles so weit ganz gut, auch wenn ich nicht behaupten kann das Therapie was angenehmes ist. Weiß immer noch nicht ob die mich wieder hin kriegen. Zwischendurch mache ich immer mal was für die Wikis wenn ich mal Zeit und Internet habe. Der Osterhase war auch fleißig^^ Lg 09:06, 5. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Zeigst du mir die Hierarchie? Ich hab das noch gar nicht mitbekommen weil ich nicht so auf dem Laufenden bin! Da bin ich mal gespannt. :Ich dachte die beiden haben nur ein Junges? Ich mahc mich daran das mit in die Notizen zu nehmen, habe erstmal Mapleshade gemacht. ICh war ein wenig enttäuscht von MV: Erstens das mit den Namen. Ich hatte Vicky per brief ganz genau geschrieben welche katzen in diesem Buch ungefähr wie alt sein würden. Also wer nun krieger ist und wer zu den Ältesten gewechselt sein müsste. Auch die Zweiten anführer die nun anführer sein könnten habe ich ihr geschickt, und auch die Jungen die da sein könnten. Und sie hat überhaupt nichts davon benutzt obwol sie gesagt hat das ihr das helfen würde. Auch fand ich die geschichte etwas unrealistisch. Ich hätte mir irgendwie einen besseren Grund gewünscht Mapleshade aus dem DonnerCLan UND dem FlussCLan zu verbannen. Sie ist ja nun wirklich nicht die erste die HalbClan babys hat. Das fand ich irgendwie zu übertrieben. Ich frag mich auch wie wir die Zeitleiste in Tabellenform übersichtlich behalten können... 09:36, 5. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::Du meinst Goosefesther wird der Heiler nach Ravenwing sein, und ist so komisch weil er keinen Mentor hat? Das ist ne gute Idee. Wow, das sind viele Neue katzen, aber schön das sie ein Paar der "verschwundenen" wie Curl und Pod wieder aufgegriffen haben. ICh muss jetzt nochmal ne Stunde weg, danach mache ich mich dran die Namen auf dden Seiten und alles was dazu gehört zu ändern und zu aktualisieren. Und du machst die Stammbäume, dann bekommen wir schnell wieder ordnung rein :) Bis später! 10:06, 5. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Hey Akku, frohe Ostern! ich hab dir ja gesagt, ich sag dir Bescheid, wenn ich was für die Facebook-Seite hab: im Newsletter von warriorcats.de wurden ja jetzt Titel und Erscheinunngsdaten von Gelbzahns Geheimnis und den ersten beiden Bänden der 5. Staffel veröffentlicht, vllt könnte man das ja mal posten? Neue Bücher sind ja immer spannend :D Liebe Grüße und schöne Osterfeiertage (bzw. was noch davon übrig ist^^), 08:05, 6. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Re:Kategorie Oki mach ich ab jetzt ^^ - 07:49, 7. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Re der Verwarnung Ich habe Trex nicht verfolgt, ich bin aus dem anderen Chat gegangen um weg von Trex zu sein, wer dir das gesagt hat, hat da etwas falsch verstanden, denn ich war früher im Chat als er. Das mit den vervbalen Angriffen geb ich zu. (Wobei ich jedoch auch schon Todesdrohungen von Trex bekommen habe) Blood Re, Aufhebung der Verwarnung Ich danke dir für die Information. Ich habe und werde keine Streitigkeiten aus anderen Wikis mitbringen. MfG Blood Alles Gute!!! Hey! Nochmal alles Gute zum Geburtstag von mir! Ich will hier jetzt mal keinen großen Aufstand machen, sondern komme direkt zur Sache :P Ich musste unbedingt was für dich machen, also da: Tu damit was auch immer du möchtest, ich hoffe es gefällt dir! LG und nochmal alles Gute thumb|left|250px|Die Version ohne Hintergrundthumb|260px|Die Version mit Sternenhimmel thumb Alles Gute! Alles Gute, Aki! :D Hier nochmal ein Bild.^^ Hoffe, es ist so gut.^^ Ich nutze bei Bildern lieber Microsoft Paint... Naja, feier schön und bleib so wie du bist! 16:14, 12. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Facebook Hi^^ Ja, ich finde es auch doof das die anderen user so besserwisserisch und manchmal auch unfreundlich sind. Vicky selbst hat mir verraten,das sie von November bis jetzt auf Facebook nicht mehr geantwortet hat, weil sie den umgang der Fans dort mitteinander nicht erträgt. Sie sagte, es macht sie krank zu lesen wie sich dort gestritten wird, und deswegen hat sie Facebook einfach nicht mehr aufgemacht. Ich schreibe ab und zu einfach mal auf gut glück eine Frage bei Vicky oder Kate rein, weil sie manchmal antworten und manchmal nicht :) 14:28, 13. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :O.O Jetz hab ich deinen Geburtstag verpasst! Dabei hab ich extra was gezeichnet ich esel!!!!! Noch mal alles gute Akiiiiii!!! http://sanizanami.deviantart.com/art/Flying-Cat-526488319 Hier ist ein Bild für dich^^ Ich weiß leider nicht ob du einen OC oder sowas hast, oder welche Katze dein Liebling ist, also hab ich einfach mal meine Fantasy machen lassen^^ 14:31, 13. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::Schön das es dir gefällt *-* Ich habe bei DA leider noch keine all zu große Fangemeinde, aber ich arbeite hart an meinen Zeichnungen. Hast du vielleicht einen charakterwunsch? Ich zeichne immer genre für andere, aber ich bekommen kaum requests weil mich keiner kennt XD ::Hm, 10 Fragen waren vielleicht auch bisschen viel. Frag am besten wie ich auch immer mal dies und das in gewissen abständen, manchmal hat man dann glück. Und die anderen Kommentare ignorriere ich meistens 17:22, 13. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Chat Bann Aki ich wollte dich bitten ob du eventuell den bann aufheben könntest... nur wenn du es möchtest Ja, ich denk auch es ist besser die aktuelleren Namen zu nehmen, dann kommen die die sich spoilern nicht so schnell darauf, dass das speziell diese Katze ist, wenn sie nur den englischen Namen sehen. Bzw. denken die meisten dann nicht, dass Lily und Snow als Junge schon selber Kinder haben 13:05, 29. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Hi Leider gehts mir zur Zeit nicht so gut. Deswegen habe ich keinen Nerv viel mitzuwirken. Aber ich werd wieder kommen. Habe leider im Moment ziemliche Probleme mit Depression ect. Hoffe einfach das es schnell vorbei geht 15:55, 4. Mai 2015 (UTC) Characterbox is exploding!!!! OKay, so schlimm is es doch nicht ;D. Wollte eigentlich nur fragen was mit den Charakterboxen los ist, probiert da gerade jemand rum? 15:01, 5. Mai 2015 (UTC) Dankeschön ^-^ Hey Akku, danke für die lieben Glückwünsche! Ich freu mich wirklich sehr darüber :D Ganz liebe Grüße, 09:00, 11. Mai 2015 (UTC) Ein Bildchen :D Ich wollte dir noch Dankeschön sagen für deine Hilfe :D aber ich werd sie wahrscheinlich noch öfter beanspruchen, nur so als Vorwarnung D: :P also ... hier das Bild :3 15:57, 11. Mai 2015 (UTC)Nebelfrost thumb|337px|Aki *-* Es leeeebt :D Ja, ich lebe noch. Kann aber nur immer zwischen der Arbeit im RPK mal ins Wiki kommen und heimlich bisschen arbeiten^^ Ist eben blöd das die Maßnahme so lange dauert =.= Aber ich komme so oft on wie ich kann um zu Helfen! Liebe Grüße 07:25, 22. Mai 2015 (UTC) : Das hoffe ich auch sehr. Am Montag bekomm ich Die letzte Hoffnung, auf geht's zur Fehlersuche ;D. :: Wie immer eben. Aber ich kauf sie mir trotzdem jedes mal weil ich's so gern im Regal stehen habe. Ich find die Einleitungstexte supi^^ Welche Vorschläge meinst du? 80.153.52.125 08:03, 22. Mai 2015 (UTC) :: Hups, da hatte es mich abgemeldet XD 08:06, 22. Mai 2015 (UTC) Böse Charakterbox! Da die Charakterbox die Auftritte jetzt automatisch kursiv schreibt, sind überall diese ' ' zeichen zu viel. Soll ich die in jeder Box entfernen? Weil das wird im artikel Falsch angezeigt solang die extra gänsefüßchen da sind, schau mal in die Auftritte hier: Aalschweif da ist jetzt ein strich, und dann normaler und nicht kursiver text. Wenn man die extra gänsefüße weg macht, schreibt es es richtig und kursiv, müssten wir eben bei jedem artikel mit Chcarakterbox umschreiben. Beschwerde über Trex 96 Hallo, Aki, ich habe hier sechs Screenshots im Namen von Geißel gemacht, mit denen sie und einige andere aus dem Chat sich über ihn beschweren wollen. MfG 13:11, 26. Mai 2015 (UTC) Fleckchen Im Manga wird seine Fellfarbe nie beschrieben, aber er hat definitiv nur die Töne grau und schwarz... wäre er einfach nur dunkel hätte man sicher einfach nur einen (dunklen) Grauton verwendet. 13:23, 26. Mai 2015 (UTC) Re: Cover Danke für die Nachricht. Ist nicht schlimm :) Um ehrlich zu sein finde ich persönlich an der Variante etwas unschön, dass die Cover teilweise (also meistens) nur einen Teil der Infobox einnehmen und der Rest dann frei ist. Nochmals danke und liebe Grüße, 17:29, 26. Mai 2015 (UTC) Ich meinte, dass - zumindest bei mir - bei einigen Seiten (z.B. In die Wildnis) neben dem Bild in der Box (mit dem Registerkarten) kein Freiraum ist (ich hoffe du verstehst, was ich meine). Ich finde, das sieht irgendwie ein wenig unschön aus. LG 17:36, 26. Mai 2015 (UTC) Also, ich benutze Internet Explorer, weil Firefox bei mir rumspinnt ^^ Wahrscheinlich ist das dann auch nur bei mir so. Hast du denn etwas an der Variante zu bemängeln? LG 19:00, 26. Mai 2015 (UTC) Okay, das jetzt funktioniert nur bei der "richtigen" Seite (also Buchname/Allgemein) und nicht bei der Buchseite :/ LG 20:13, 26. Mai 2015 (UTC) Alderpaw Charakter Art Muss dich mal um rat fragen. Ich hab jetzt das CA immer und immer wieder so Geändert wie die Vorschläge es gesagt haben. Und nun hat es gefallen. Und jetzt hat Leo darunter Kommentiert, das ich wieder alles anders und ins Gegenteil machen soll. Einer sagt die Farbe ist gut, der andere, sie ist nicht gut. Einer sagt ich soll die Katze Tigern, ich Tiger sie, Leo sagt die Tigerung ist komisch. Und dann sagt einer ich soll das Shading mehr verwischen, dann kommt wieder ein anderer und sagt ich soll es nicht verwischen. Wonach richte ich mich denn nun? Ich kann es ja nicht ganz allen recht machen. Gibst du mir bitte ein wenig Anleitung, was ich jetzt machen soll? 08:53, 28. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Ich danke dir^^ Ich wusste einfach nicht mehr, an was ich mich halten soll :D Dann probier ich mal weiter! Varanopode Benutzerseite Aki Chan ja du hast meine Benutzerseite ohne meine Erlaubnis bearbeitet ja das ist doch gegen die Regeln!? das geht so nit das zit bei mir nit Varanopode (Diskussion) 14:24, 29. Mai 2015 (UTC)